5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion
5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion is an independent flash game. Family Reunion is one of the games in the "5 Minutes to Kill Yourself" series and involves the player attempting to kill themselves in under five minutes using various objects. This video was uploaded on October 5th, 2014 and was the 159th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Sydney, Andrea, Rashae, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Andrea noting that the last time she played a game like this, she peed herself to death and is pretty excited about the prospect of peeing herself to death again. Mariya echoes what Renae said in the previous video, saying that she could kill herself in less time. Molly comments that there's nothing more motivating to kill yourself than a family reunion. They begin the game, Mariya attempting to read the instructions, but it goes too fast for her to read the whole thing. Andrea skips the whole instructions, summing up the game in three steps: Use the mouse, click on things, and kill yourself. The girls then customize their character, Rashae and Sydney wanting to be a girl. After the game's introduction, the girls begins the quest to kill themselves, Rashae immediately going for the trash can. Andrea goes to a tree and sees someone jump out and throws a pie at her character, this makes her confused as to what is happening. Mariya decides to use the bear trap, while Sydney and Molly take the grandpa's IV drip. Andrea decides to eat the garbage, Mariya gets bitten by an army of ants, while Molly gets her foot in a bear trap. Rashae and Andrea hop into the deep fryer, while Mariya uses a giant magnifying glass to burn herself. Molly attempts to eat the garbage, but her characters keeps moving around it. She eventually gets him to eat the garbage, as Andrea finds a lamp to electro urinates herself with, which makes her delightful. Molly get beaten by a leprechaun, as Mariya gets eaten by a shark and spat back out, joking that she mustn't taste good due to the garbage. Sydney gets consumed by grandma's fart, which makes her laugh a little. Andrea and Rashae both get steam rolled by an overweight person, Rashae wanting to get crushed again. Mariya and Molly pets a seal and gets attacked by the nearby girls, both being happy about it. Andrea comments that every time her character puts something in his fanny pack, it looks like he is putting something in the penis. Mariya gets suffocated by a woman with a large bust, though the death takes a while, making her worried that she'll run out of time. Molly gets shot by a kid in a sand castle, as Rashae gets consumed by grandma's fart, which she finds humorous. Molly takes all of the bucket of sand and eats it, before deciding to get suffocated by the woman with the large bust. Sydney goes into the deep fryer, Andrea gets attacked by ants, and Rashae gets kissed by the cousin, which she find hilarious and that the cousin being male made it better. Molly activates a firework that slams right back into her face. Sydney goes into a machine and comments that there's no way she could not die from it, she does indeed die with 30 seconds to spare. Mariya gets attacked by a burly man an his weight and dies, with one minute and forty six seconds to spare. It is not shown what Molly chose to kill herself with, as she dies with 32 seconds left to spare. Rashae and Andrea, however, fail to kill themselves. Renae appears in the outtro with Mariya. Trivia *This video marked Rashae's final public gaming video on the channel. Her last two appearances were non-gaming videos. External LinksShake Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Rashae Category:Molly Category:2014